


Caged Heart

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, M/M, Video game style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Welcome gamers! This is a narrative style game that focuses on two characters. One is a young adult that lives by them self. The other is a stranger that appears in the first characters dreams. But....the dreams are not....very pleasant. Nor is the main point of the game. There may be some glitching, but that is okay. It's a part of the experience.GOOD LUCK AND TRY NOT TO DIE SOME HOW!





	1. Chapter 1

_Loading....._

 

**Game Start up.....**

 

_Loading....._

 

**Begin game?**

 

 **[Yes ]**        or            No

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

_Loading......_

 

**== >**

 

_7- 6- XX08_

 

**Dear Love,**

**Hello, My Dove. How well do you fair? I missed you. I missed how your eyes sparkle and light up with joy. The admiration I have for you is overwhelming. I've missed your ebony hair and lovely pale skin. I wonder if your lips are still as soft as I remember? Will you still cling to me, My Dove?**

**I wish to see you. I want to see you. Why are you hiding from me? I don't know if you'll get this letter. But, don't worry. I'm coming to get you and make you mine again. You were already mine, you've always been mine. You've never stopped being mine. When I find you, I won't be mad. Even if you resist. I know you won't. You can't. You've already tried.**

**With love,**

**Your lonely Husband.**

 

**P.S. I'll let you visit your friends, if you want? <3**

 

**Play Game?**

 

 **[ Yes ]**          or          No

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

**== >**


	2. Chapter 2

**== >**

A young adult sits up and rubs their eye. The room is white with a blue bed and posters on the walls.

 

_You wake up to sun light peeking behind to the blinds._

 

**Get up?**

 

Yes     or     **[ No ]**

 

**\- Has been selected.**

 

**== >**

 

_You can not select [ No ] despite wanting to stay in bed. You get up._

 

Frowning, the young adult stomps down the hall. Passing a photo of them and a slightly older woman.

 

**Walk into the kitchen?**

 

 **[ Yes ]**    or    No

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

**== >**

 

The young adult sits on a chair and picks up a spoon. After getting out a bowl and putting cereal in it.

 

_You eat breakfast and it brightens up your mood._

 

**Take a bath?**

 

 **[ Yes ]**      or     No

 

**\- Has been selected.**

 

**== >**

 

_After your bath, you get dressed._

 

The young adult puts on a pair of glasses and wears a mini jacket, a tank top and pants. Gel in their hair to look messy and a choker a round their neck.

 

**Go out for a walk?**

 

 **[ Yes ]**    or     No

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

**== >**

 

They are at a park and they smile at the beautiful scene in front of them. They close their eyes and sigh contently.

 

_You walk and you keep walking, until you hear the ice cream man._

 

**Get ice cream?**

 

 **[ Yes ]**    or    No

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

**== >**

 

They walk closer to the ice cream truck until the stop and widen their eyes.

 

**ERROR**

 

**ERROR**

 

**ERROR**

 

**ERROR**

 

**ERROR**

 

**ERROR**

 

_An ERROR has occurred._

 

**Reload?**

 

 **[ Yes ]**    or    No

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

**== >**

 

**The reload did not work.**

 

**Game has been corrupted and needs to reboot.**

 

_Loading...._

 

**Try again.**

 

_Loading...._

 

**Try again.**

 

_Loading...._

 

**== >**

 

**????**

 

The screen is black, any button that is clicked is not responding. Suddenly a blacked out figure is carrying the fainted young adult. 

 

They are placed on their bed and the figure pets their head gently. 

 

Then, the menu screen appears and luckily the game is auto-save.

 

**== >**


	3. Chapter 3

**== >**

 

**The Next Day....**

 

The young adult woke up in their room, a little confused, but unharmed. They dress up in a button up under a light blue sweater and a skirt. Thigh high soaks and slippers. With two clips on the side.

 

_You stay home._

 

_Nothing to do...._

 

**The phone rings.**

 

**Answer it?**

 

Yes     or   **[ No ]**

 

**\- has been selected.**

 

**== >**

 

_You choose not to answer the phone in option of watching a movie._

 

They watched movies all day.

 

_You soon felt quite sleepy and slowly drifted to sleep._

 

**Dream?**

 

**[ Yes ]**    or     No

 

**\- Has been selected.**

 

They lay down and close their eyes.

 

**z**

 

**z**

 

**z**

 

_Loading...._

 

**== >**

 

They open their eyes and look a round. They are on the floor. They have chains a round their neck and wrists. They have an off shoulder, sleeve dress with frills and a bow on the back. The room is dark and empty. Like a cell....

 

_You seem to been wearing a dress.....also in chains._

 

_You wonder why?_

 

Tapping is heard.

 

_You hear someone is coming......who?_

 

**== >**

 

The door opens and they watch a man smile at them and close the door. He then settles down in front of them and lean in.

 

_Someone's touching you....it feels good...._

 

He nuzzles their neck and holds them. He hums into it. Rubbing his face on their neck.

 

_Oh my.....you're blushing.._

 

_You're laying down._

 

_They're on top of you._

 

_You can't get up._

 

_They bite your neck and you moan._

 

**== >**

 

_They're kissing you and you can't stop them._

 

His lips are on theirs and they moves their hands to try and stop him.

 

_They are too strong._

 

This continues as they lose strength and their mind is going hazy.His lips are firmly placed on theirs and.....is that a tongue?

 

_Your heart is pounding._

 

**Wake up?**

 

**[ Yes ]**    or    No

 

**\- Has been selected.**

 

**== >**


	4. Chapter 4

**== >**

 

_You jolt awake._

 

 

They suddenly sit up on their knees with a shocked look on their face. Pale and sweating, eyes wide and mouth parted.

 

 

_You're still blushing, yet....you don't remember what your dream was about...._

 

 

They brush the tips of their fingers against their mouth as they try to calm their breathing.

 

 

_The sensation is still on your lips._

 

 

**== >**

 

_You decide never to sleep again._

 

 

They lower their head slightly with clenched teeth. 

 

 

_If you're going to have dreams like that....._

 

 

They squeeze their clasped hands together tightly until they're white.

 

 

_Then you don't want to go to sleep at all._

 

**== >**

 

_It's been days since you last slept._

 

 

They rub their arm with bags under their eyes and messed up hair.

 

 

_You look terrible._

 

 

They wore a choker and a baggy long sleeve that falls off their shoulders. A pair of shorts and and tank top under shirt.

 

 

_Thinking about that dreams makes you stay up and it doesn't help that, that bite is still on your neck._

 

**== >**

 

_You  decide to make something to eat._

 

 

They are in the kitchen with a bowl of cake batter in their hands. Soon, they have a baked dark chocolate, coconut cake.

 

 

_You don't like sweets, but it's the only thing you have to keep you up._

 

 

**Cut it?**

 

 

**[ Yes ]**          or        No

 

 

**\- Has been selected.**

 

 

**== >**

 

 

The knife descends into the cake and the minute the knife cuts into the cake. Their eyes widen suddenly.

 

 

**ERROR**

 

 

**ERROR**

 

 

**ERROR**

 

 

**ERROR**

 

 

_An ERROR has occurred._

 

 

**Reconnect?**

 

 

**[ Yes ]**         or        No

 

 

**\- Has been selected.**

 

 

**== >**

 

They open their eyes and find that they are in in a bed room. They look a round and try to turn on the lights; they didn't work. Heading out into the dark hall way, they walk towards a light.

 

 

_You're not sure what's going on......._

 

 

_you feel better than before._

 

 

The bags under their eyes have gotten smaller.

 

 

_The bags under your eyes are gone._

 

 

_Why is that?_

 

 

**== >**

_Oh no...._

 

 

Then, they made a realization.

 

 

_You fell a sleep!_

 

 

They started getting nervous.

 

 

_What's that sound in the kitchen?_

 

 

**== >**


	5. Chapter 5

**== > **

 

**Peek inside?**

 

 

 **[ Yes ]**    Or     No

 

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

 

_You flatten yourself to the wall and lightly creep to the door and glance inside the room._

 

 

_A part of your body is visible to the light and you can see someone inside._

 

 

_A man....the man from your dreams!_

 

 

Tall, even if he is sitting down. Black, wavy hair and tan skin. A scar over one eye and...deep piercing red eyes.

 

 

**== >**

 

 

_Crxp._

 

 

_They saw you and smiled softly. Motioning for you to sit down._

 

 

**Comply to command?**

 

 

 **[ Yes ]**  or    No

 

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

 

_You don't think you had a choice._

 

 

**== > **

 

_You walk in and cautiously sit a cross from them. They stare at you and it makes you flustered._

 

 

"Hello, my dove. How are this evening?"

 

 

\- I'm fine.

 

 

**-Who are you?**

 

 

-I.....uh......

 

 

"Me? No one special, just......"

 

 

He leans in and smiles. 

 

 

_You keep your eyes to the side._

 

 

"I really like your eyes...."

 

 

-Thank you.....?

 

 

**-That's a strange thing to say.**

 

 

-You didn't answer my question.

 

 

"Is it really? I think it's a perfectly normal thing to say. How about you sit in my lap? So we could be closer to each other and.....get to know each other better?"

 

 

_Your conversation was weird. Then they said the food was ready._

 

 

**== >**

 

 

Dinner was great, but they kept staring and saying things that are embarrassing.

 

 

"I love how the lighting makes your fair skin glow."

 

 

"Your hair looks soft.....can I touch it?"

 

 

"You would make a great wife one day.....maybe mine?"

 

 

".....Your lips...."

 

 

"Such a cute face, it would be a shame if it was full of fear. I could make that never happens."

 

 

"Are you sure you don't want to sit on my lap? I can keep you warm~"

 

 

"Awe~ Please, don't ignore me! I just want to talk and....hmm.....I could look at you all day....."

 

 

"Oh.....you know....I wonder what kind of things you say would say in bed? I mean sleep talking, if that wasn't clear."

 

 

"So....cute....I just want to kiss you....I mean.....I could just kiss those full lips! To see how they feel....probably very soft.....Like you...."

 

 

"Such a small person....you could break in half if anyone really tried...."

 

 

"GoG, I want to hold you in my arms and never let go."

 

 

"Sigh....My wife...it has a ring to it....a ring....the perfect ring for a perfect wife....and a wedding only suitable for the best bride...."

 

 

"....."

 

 

_They didn't stop until they decided to openly just stare at you._

 

 

_You are flustered._

 

 

**== >**


	6. Chapter 6

**== >**

 

 

They're holding your hand and stare from across the table.

 

 

**Leave?**

 

 

 **[Yes]** or   No

 

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

 

**== >**

 

 

  _You try to politely leave, but they ask for you to stay for dessert._

 

 

The look in their eyes says to obey them.

 

 

_They then place a piece of pie in front of you._

 

 

It was very sweet, but good.

 

 

_You try to leave again, but they said you haven't touched your drink._

 

 

**Drink?**

 

 

 **[Yes]**   or  No

 

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

 

**== >**

 

 

**Bad idea.**

 

 

_The drink made you drowsy...._

 

 

The drink was spiked.

 

 

_You collapse on the floor._

 

 

He tears the fabric of their shirt with a knife. 

 

 

_You can't move, you're too scared._

 

 

He looms over them with a blurry face.

 

 

**== >**

 

 

_You wake up slowly._

 

 

Barely remembering what happened.

 

 

They made a note.

 

 

**Absolutely NO sleeping.**

 

 

_It's been several more days and you are so tired._

 

 

It's not good for health.

 

 

**== >**

 

 

They go to their room and lay on their bed carefully. The lack of energy getting to them, weakening them.

 

 

**Go to sleep?**

 

 

 **[Yes]**    or   No

 

 

**-Has been selected.**

 

 

_Your eyes flutter for a moment before shutting lightly._

 

 

Breath even and constant.

 

 

**== >**

 

 

_You open your eyes briefly, then finally widening them more._

 

 

They take notice of someone else occupying their bed.

 

 

Laying beside them with a gentle expression.

 

 

_It's the man._

 

 

**Oh no.**

 

 

**== >**


End file.
